Guardian
by Kuroda117
Summary: La vida secreta detras de la coronación de la princesa Twilight


**Despues de ver 10 veces el ultimo capitulo, sigo sin saber si me gusta o no...ando indeciso, así que he leido varios comentarios y estan igual que yo, negativos y positivos por igual...así que en mi cabeza paso esto por andar viendo la familia Borgia, Gladiador, Assassins Creed y se me ocurrio que esto complementa el musical que vimos del ultimo capitulo, aun ando curioso por saber como manejaran esto en la 4° temporada **

Oneshot: El guardián

"Para que un reino se mantenga vivo por mucho tiempo, se deben de hacer sacrificios para lograrlo"

En las catacumbas de Canterlot

-Lo entendiste…..si quieres que tu familia se mantenga a salvo y sin ninguna preocupación deberás de servir a la nueva princesa

-¿Nueva…..princesa?

-Así es….cada princesa tiene su guardián que la protege sin que sepan de ellos, hacen los trabajos sucios por ellas y todo luce perfecto sin ningún contratiempo, yo soy el protector de Celestia, él es el protector de Luna y ella el protector de Candace

-Creí que…..entonces todo lo que me enseñaron es…..

-Solo una pantalla, ¿crees que no hay enemigos en Equestria?, ¿crees que todos están felices del reinado de las princesas?, ¿crees que aceptaran a una más en sus filas?

-Pero…..solo por eso me secuestraron, para formar parte de este grupo de locos…..hay ponys más entrenados para que hagan este trabajo

-¿Dime que parte no comprendes?

-Escucha bien, nosotros no estamos ligados a la guardia de diurnos o nocturnos, somos sombras nada mas, un susurro en la boca de todos y somos los guardianes de Equestria

-Somos los únicos capacitados para este trabajo, cada uno de nosotros hizo el sacrificio…..yo tenía una hija y esposa cuando me eligieron para ser el guardián de Celestia, la familia de él vive como reyes cuando antes no tenían ni para comer, ella abandono a su familia para que pudiera vivir en un mejor lugar y tu…tu esposa vivirá mejor, el trabajo que tenías apenas y alcanzaba los gastos, tienes un hijo en camino…..tu sabes muy bien como es el mundo, no es colorido o amistoso…solo se oculta tras falsas esperanzas que le dan a unos y lo hacen ver a otros

-Yo….yo….no lo hare….nunca me ha gustado el reinado de las princesas, sabes qué momento paso ahora, ¿crees que soportaría servirles?

-Ese es otro requisito que llenas, las odias….y es por eso que harás lo necesario para que sigan trayéndole una falsa esperanza a sus seguidores y Equestria siga girando, observa a tu alrededor

-Solo son tumbas….nada más….

-Cierto, pero más específicamente es donde son enterrados los guardianes posteriores….los alicornios tienen una larga vida a diferencia de los ponys normales, es por eso que siempre hay un cambio cada vez que uno falla en su deber o llega a su límite de vida, eso lo se por qué soy el más viejo de todos ustedes…y por ende reclute a cada uno que desempeñara su papel

-¿Y que si me rehusó de todas maneras, aun sabiendo esto?

-No tienes elección, puedes regresar a tu vida y terminar en un fracaso al no poder darle lo que requieren para vivir, puedes pedir ayuda a las princesas pero es como dijiste…no confías en ellas y nunca lo harás…ese día que te vi arrojando una piedra a la estatua de Celestia, supe que serias perfecto

-Solo….solo-estaba…..enojado es todo…no era la gran cosa

-Entonces decídelo pronto….sal por este portal mágico, cuando quieras regresar a aceptar tu trabajo solo rompe este sello y si no….solo tíralo al suelo para que se rompa en mil pedazos y nunca sabrás de nosotros mas

-Bien…ten por seguro que haré lo segundo….solo por curiosidad….¿quién va a hacer la nueva princesa?

-Pronto lo sabrás….

Ponyville

-(De vuelta a donde estaba antes de que me secuestraran, espero que Weaver no este preocupada….sé que paso por momentos difíciles, pero esa no es razón para hacer algo tan extremo)

-¡Cuidado!

-Whoaaaa….esa pegaso…..

-¡Rainbow Dash, eso no fue gracioso!

-Lo siento cariño, me temo que no soy muy buena con los truenos

-Un segundo…esa es Rarity, la de la Boutique….¿que esta haciendo?

Cuando lo vi, no lo podía creer….muchos se quejaban con ella por el clima, recuerdo que era una pegaso la que hacia eso….algo malo pasaba y parece ser que la tal Twilight Sparkle esta en el asunto, siempre he escuchado historias sobre ella y sus hazañas….me daba esperanzas tan solo escuchar lo que lograba y así podía seguir con mi vida, más que Celestia, Luna o la princesa Candace…ella realmente me daba esperanzas sobre que no importaba lo que pasara…siempre habría una solución. Los días que pasaron fueron terribles…incluso perdí mi trabajo de carga por esto….un odio mayor surgió dentro de mi…..no vi que alguien tratara de realizar algo, ni siquiera las princesas….la situación de mi familia, la que trataba de formar empeoraba, fue cuando recordé el medallón y…lo party a la mitad….

-Veo que has regresado

-No por que quiera…si no porque lo necesito

-Hmp…sigues sin estar listo aun…te dije que era un mal candidato

-Tienes razón…esa respuesta no es la correcta….te falta algo para que realmente puedas cumplir tu papel….el tiempo se agota y aun no estas listos para realizar tu lugar

-¡LUGAR!...¡MIRA MI MARCA….SOLO ES PARA CARGAR COSAS PESADAS!...¡Y HASTA ESO PERDI!...¿QUE MAS QUIERES QUE HAGA?

-Bien….entonces debes de estar listo para lo que viene….si no das la respuesta que buscamos, la nueva princesa no durara mucho…..ve y presencia su nacimiento

Ponyville

-¿Otra ves aquí?...¿que es lo que quieren que haga?

-Con permiso, vamos de paso

-Lo siento…(¿esa era Twilight?)

Cuando la vi, mis esperanzas se renovaron…..entonces me di cuenta que era ella a quien debía seguir, en medio de todo este desastre la seguí sin que me prestara atención, primero llego con Fluttershy, siempre me a parecido muy tierna pero tenia la marca de Pinkie Pie…se la llevo y fueron hasta donde estaba la pegaso Rainbow Dash, estaba pasando por un mal momento y me sentí bien por todas las malas bromas que me hizo algunas veces…después algo ocurrió, una estela de luz la cubrió y en el momento en que Twilight le puso un collar volvió a tener su cutie mark…..entonces comprendí que Twilight estaba arreglando todo….una a una comenzó a solucionar el problema, sus amigas tenían la cutie mark equivocada, y ella las estaba devolviendo a lo que son…..mis esperanzas se renovaron en ese momento y realice que no necesitaba aceptar su oferta, podía hacer que mi vida brillara de nuevo…así que volví con el grupo

-Saben algo, no quiero formar parte de esto

-Ya veo….dime algo antes de que te vayas, ¿supiste como ocurrió todo?

-¿Qué?...no y no necesito saberlo, Twilight Sparkle soluciono el problema

-Entonces sabes que ella ocasiono el problema

-¿En serio?...eso no importa, ya todo esta solucionado

-Bien….supongo que después de todo no sirve para ser el guardián de ella

-¿Ella princesa?

-Así es….ve lo que está ocurriendo una última vez y presta atención

Al momento de ver en mis ojos lo que ocurría, podía observar a Twilight Sparkle junto a Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Applejack….todas felices por que acabara todo, de repente los collares y su tiara reaccionó y desapareció antes sus ojos, menos ante los míos…..estaba en un lugar que no conozco y se encuentra con la princesa Celestia…y tal como me dijeron, escuche atentamente

"Felicidades Twilight Sparkle, sabía que podías hacerlo"

Princesa, no lo entiendo…¿Qué hice?

Hoy hiciste algo que nunca se había hecho, algo que ni siquiera un gran unicornio como Starswirl el barbado no pudo hacer. Por qué el no entendía la amistad como tú, las lecciones que aprendiste en Ponyville te enseñaron bien. Has probado que ya estas lista, Twilight

¿Lista?, ¿lista para que?

**You've come such a long, long way**

**And I've watched to, from that very first day.**

**To see how you might grow.**

**To see what you migth do.**

**To see what you've been through.**

**And all the ways you've made me proud of you.**

**It's time now for a new change to come.**

**You've grown up and your new life has begun.**

**To go where you will go.**

**To see what you will see.**

**To find what you will be.**

**For it's time for you, to fulfill your destiny.**

En ese momento observe como Twilight resplandecía y era cubierta con magia…..observe cada detalle a pesar del brillo, no quería perder este momento y así vi como nació la princesa Twilight Sparkle

-¿Y bien?

-Twilight Sparkle…siempre la había admirado y ahora…

-Se ha vuelto lo que tu detestas…..

-¿Entonces por qué sigo aquí, si saben que a pesar de ser ella no lo hare?

-Eso es porque la nueva esperanza que te dio a ti antes de ser una alicornio, podrá transmitírsela a otros como tú…yo odio a Celestia, pero sé que sus decisiones han favorecido a Equestria en muchas ocasiones

-Luna fue una princesa malvada en el principio cuando regreso, incluso me lastimo cuando ataco en el festival de verano…pero ha sabido ganarse de nuevo a sus súbditos

-Candace siempre ha sido tierna y alegre, eso me parecía muy superficial…..pero ahora gobierna el imperio de cristal con justicia y honor

-A cada uno de nosotros no nos gusta la manera que hacen las cosas…pero Equestria debe de seguir funcionando a pesar de esto

-Entonces estoy listo para dar mi respuesta

-Dila….

-Seré el guardián de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, a pesar de que representa lo que más odio en este mundo, pero su esperanza y nueva magia que ha creado traerá prosperidad a Equestria

-Entonces….bienvenido al círculo de guardianes de Equestria, si vas a despedirte de lo que mas amas en este mundo, es el momento…te hago entrega de la espada Vykrul….cada una de nuestras espadas representa las verdaderas armas de Equestria contra aquellas que intentan destruirlas

-No solo hay criaturas malignas que intentaran destruir a cada princesa, si no también habrá ponys que deseen esto

-Es entonces que nosotros nos haremos cargos y desapareceremos cada indicio de maldad y cada plan que se formule contra los pilares de Equestria

-Porque eso hacemos….somos sombras, somos susurros, somos los guardianes de Equestria

"Mi amada Weaver…..si lees esto, es porque me he ido de tu vida…..te preguntaras ¿por qué?, la respuesta nunca la sabrás por desgracia, sé que tu ni nuestro hijo me perdonaran lo que estoy haciendo, pero es necesario….olvídate de mí, olvida cada recuerdo nuestro y vive una mejor vida de ahora en adelante

Adiós para Siempre"

-¿Escucharon esto?

-Si, una nueva princesa….que alegría

-Como si no fuera suficiente con tener tres, ahora son cuatro

-Descuiden, cuando estemos listos todas caerán, no importa que tan fuertes sean…..lograremos un nuevo orden en el cual no estaremos gobernados por princesas ni príncipes….si no será alguien elegido por el pueblo y para el pueblo

-Es por eso que todos nosotros estamos aquí reunidos….abajo el reinado de las princesas

-¡ABAJO SU REINADO!

-Bien, me alegra saber que todos están aquí reunidos

-¿Quién eres tu?

-¿Quién soy?...solo una sombra que vela por Equestria….traidores

"Estamos reunidos aquí hoy para celebrar una ocasión muy especial. Mi más leal estudiante Twilight Sparkle, ha hecho cosas extraordinarias desde que vino a Ponyville, incluso ayudo a reunirme con mi hermana, la princesa Luna. Pero Hoy Twilight Sparkle hizo algo extraordinario, ella creo una nueva magia probando que esta lista para ser coronada como la nueva princesa de Equestria.

Dama y caballeros, les presento por primera vez, ¡A la princesa Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight Sparkle….en estos momentos mientras estas siendo coronada, yo me aseguro de que tengas un reino del cual puedas gobernar, nunca había visto tanto odio aún más grande que el mío por el reinado de las princesas incluyéndote, muchos han puesto en sus planes tu eliminación…muchos están juntando seguidores que se beneficiarían por su caída, y es por eso que Vykrul se llena de su sangre…a cada hora, a cada momento planean, conspiran, fortifican y construyen elaborados planes

"Diga algo princesa

Hace un tiempo, mi maestra y mentora, la princesa Celestia, me envió a vivir en Ponyville. Ella me envió a estudiar la amistad, que era algo que no me importaba mucho, pero ahora en un día como hoy, honestamente puedo decir que no estaría aquí parada de no ser por las amistades que hice con todas ustedes. Cada una me enseño algo sobre la amistad y por eso siempre les estaré agradecida.

Hoy me considero la Pony más afortunada de Equestria.

Gracias, amigas

Gracias a todos"

Puede que traigas grandes cambios a Equestria, puede que la arregles y renueves esperanzas a todos, pero también traerás nuevos retos no solo ti, si no a los que te rodean, son blancos potenciales para dañarte y tus amigas también se han vuelto una prioridad en mi trabajo

-Por favor…..deberías de entender…lo que haces no traerá beneficio a Equestria, solo lo mantendrás como lo que realmente es, un dominio de tiranía y un régimen centralista

-Lo entiendo….pero hay muchas vidas que se perderían en ese proceso, y al final…..jamás obtendrían lo que siempre han anhelado, tu te has vuelto una marioneta que propaga ideas equivocadas….las princesas dejaran de gobernar algún día…pero ese día aun no llegara

-¡NOOOO….ARGGGGGGGGG!

Cada vez que miro a uno de estos, siento que hago bien…ya que solo son marionetas de un titiritero que se oculta, tal vez a tu lado, tal vez incluso trate de acercarse lo suficiente para dañarte, cada día aprendo que desde Celestia los guardianes han sido necesarios…..han caído imperios por nuestras espadas y Equestria sigue feliz sin saber que pasa realmente, incluso temo que subiste a ser princesa por el pronto retiro de Celestia y Luna, entonces nada más seremos dos guardianes….hasta el nuevo nombramiento de una nueva princesa

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?, el nuevo orden que sueñan es una mentira, solo traerá a un nuevo reinado con igual o peor sistema….no podemos permitir que eso suceda

-Pero no importa cuántos caigan…siempre hay mas

-Y mientras siga habiendo más, seguiremos siendo necesitados

-¿Qué me dicen de aquellos que han logrado dañar aunque sea un poco a Equestria

-Sin algo que pase así, muchos se preguntarían el ¿por qué?

-Teniendo en cuenta que hay peligros seguirán confiando en las princesas

"¡Twilight, estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

¿Estas llorando?

Por supuesto que no, es solo orgullo líquido, algo completamente diferente

Muy bien princesa

¡Es el mejor día de coronación del mundo!

Te amamos Twilight

Yo también las amo, chicas"

Desde arriba de las azoteas, observo como estas tan feliz…..y mi esperanza sobre ti se desvanece mientras sonríes, a esto se referían mis compañeros, mientras ustedes viven cómodamente y sin ninguna culpa en sus mentes, nosotros cargamos con la sangre de distintas especies como ponys, grifos, minotauros, búfalos, dragones, etc. todos ellos tratando de destruir a Equestria…pero es una carga que decidimos traer….mi exesposa ahora vivirá una vida del cual no logre darle, y mi hijo vivirá ilusionado contigo, mientras sigo ayudando a mantenerte viva…Discord, Sombra, Chrysalis, solo son la punta del tempano y lo demás es a lo que mantenemos lejos de ti

-Vámonos, nunca me ha gustado estar viendo cosas así

-Hay rumores de un grupo numeroso que se está reuniendo en el desierto

-Eso quiere decir que alguien tratara de terminar con la fiesta de aquí

-Y también significa que tenemos que ir a atenderlos

Ríe, disfruta, vive una vida del cual has siempre vivido, rodeado de tus amigos, familia y cualquiera que ames…mientras yo vivo la verdadera vida del cual nunca veras

¡HOY COMENZARA EL REINO DE LOS CARNEROS, MIENTRAS ELLOS ESTAN CELEBRANDO A SU NUEVA PRINCESA LLEGAREMOS Y LOS ACABAREMOS A TODOS!

-¡SIIIIIIIII!

Mientras siga vivo, seguiré viendo lo que ningún otro pony como yo ha visto en su vida y todos vivirán vidas lindas bajo el ala de su princesa que los cuidara y vigilara durante su reinado

-Ahí están, parecen estar muy animados

-Solo son más tumbas

-¿Quieres tener los honores?

-Hmp…¡VIVA EL REINADO DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT!

-¡EMBOSCADA!

No me hagas arrepentirme de protegerte y de que los siguientes guardianes que me sustituyan tengan el mismo odio que te tengo ahora…..y te protejan de la misma manera que yo


End file.
